


Ness is a furry now

by crows_and_blood



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crows_and_blood/pseuds/crows_and_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know that game where each person gives one word until they make a sentence? we played that game and this was the result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ness is a furry now

Once in a lifetime, does sonic wear feathers? Yoshi thinks that sonic is a furry. Lucas reads a fanfiction about ness being a gay. Ness wanted to fight Lucario because he introduced him to tumblr. Tumblr corrupted Ness into a furry. Poor Lucas, his boyfriend is a furry. Lucas wishes that Ness wasn't a nasty furry. Don't be a furry.


End file.
